


Imagine: Asking what Castiel likes to do for fun and being pleasantly surprised by the answer.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Asking what Castiel likes to do for fun and being pleasantly surprised by the answer.

You lived for lazy Sunday mornings, or at least the concept anyway. Sometimes it happened to be a Wednesday evening, or the middle of the day on random Tuesday. It didn’t matter, whatever the day or time, you relished those rare breaks between cataclysmic universe threatening crisis where you could immerse yourself in something other than the gory particulars of a hunter’s life – when you could reclaim that innocent part of yourself as yet unsullied by the evils of the world. And more and more in these past months, you’d found a certain blue-eyed angel of the Lord unassumingly inserting himself into those moments. Not that you minded – you kind of had a thing for the angel – a fondness beyond friendship you’d long ago convinced yourself a celestial being would never be able to reciprocate. Nevertheless, however unrequited the potential of your love, having the angel around, together shouldering and lessening the burdens of suffering and defeat, sharing spontaneous laughter and experiencing little joyful and beautiful moments that made the awful times worthwhile, forced you to acknowledge the loneliness you endured for so long. Now that he’d gradually and inextricably inserted himself into your daily life, now that you couldn’t imagine your life before he entered it – you wouldn’t trade his companionship for anything in the world.

“There’s a drive-in theater two towns over running a 24 hour Jaws marathon,” you suggested, perusing the local paper. The movie gave you goosebumps just thinking about it and the idea of Castiel by your side and possibly moving to comfort you in some small way made getting a little scared all the more appealing. You peeked over the edge of the paper at the impassive angel perched on the edge of the motel mattress opposite.

“Anything you’d like to do,” he offered with an acquiescent nod.

You scrunched your nose in thought. He was always happy to go along with whatever you wanted to do, and while you enjoyed the company, and found his angelic naivety in some situations endlessly endearing, you often wondered about his interests, what he might like to do. In fact, you were fairly certain you never saw him do, let alone heard him talk about, anything he liked. Conversations revolved around you or whatever you were currently doing. You internally deemed this one-sided nature of how you spent free time together completely unacceptable, deciding today would be about pursuing the angel’s interests. Noisily making a show of folding over the paper, you tossed it aside, “Cas, why don’t we do something you like instead.”

A finely nuanced muscular twitch widened his sparkling eyes in what might be discerned as a startled response to your suggestion. He stared steadily back at you, unspeaking.

Quirking an eyebrow inquisitively, you leaned forward, crossing your arms over your knees, “Come on, there must be something you like to do when you’re not thanklessly helping to save the world. What do you like to do to relax? For fun?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed harshly, focus hazily drifting to the space of air situated between your bodies, contemplative silence and a nervous flick of his tongue to wet dry lips his only reply to your query.

“Cas?” you prodded at the walls of his quiet reverie. Sensing he was holding back, whether out of shyness or needless discomfort or social uncertainty, you bounced to your feet and plopped down on the bed beside him, nudging the stymied angel encouragingly with an elbow, “In billions of years of existence I have to believe there is something you like doing. You do so much for me, with me, so just name it. Anything, I’m game!”

Gulping again, he hesitantly lifted his blue eyes to meet yours, perpetually prickly cheeks tinging with an uncharacteristic pink glow. “More than anything else, I like spending time with you,” he confessed, bashfully returning his regard to the empty space on the bed across you had previously occupied.

“Oh,” you gasped in surprise, instinctively following his gaze to the ruffled comforter, mind and heart racing to ponder the exact implications of his words.

Pouting mouth slightly parted, he ventured a nervous sideways glance in your direction, irises reflecting tiny golden flecks of morning sunlight streaming through the broken window blinds as he endeavored to gauge your reaction to his admission.

Feeling the warmth of his regard, pivoting to search his affection filled aspect, your pupils revealed clearly to him the unmasked hope of returned fondness radiating from the depths of your soul. You shakily exhaled, “Like, like? Or-” Before you could finish uttering the superfluous question, his mouth pressed firmly to yours with more clarity of answer than words alone could ever demonstrate – they were softer than you imagined, his lips, and more insistent in their revelation of love than you believed possible.


End file.
